


No.

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	No.

     No. Okay, no, rewind about three seconds. No No No No No No No. This is not happening. 

     It's funny. Simon is almost always in danger, and he has narrowly missed death so many times. I guess I should have expected this. Simon, always has to be the hero. I wish he wasn't. I wish he didn't have to be so noble, have to save the world at the expense of himself. 

     In the end, it wasn't Baz who killed him. It wasn't a dragon, or a goblin vying for his head and the crown. It wasn't even the humdrum, not completely. It was Simon, being the hero, saving the day. He had a choice. He could have walked away. He could have chosen not to save the day. But no, he gave up all his magic, killing himself in the process. 

     No.

     No.

    No. 

     We could have run away. Maybe we would have lived.

     I don't know why I'm angry at Simon. He made the right choice I suppose, but it felt so wrong.

     I shouldn't be angry at Simon.

      But I am. I'm so angry. 

      This is so wrong. This never should have happened. 


End file.
